1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor system including a plurality of semiconductor devices, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device such as a double data rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR SDRAM) includes a mode register set (MRS) for setting its operating state information, Operating states of the semiconductor device include a column address strobe (CAS) latency, a burst type, a burst length, a bank grouping mode, a delay locked loop (DLL) on/off, and the like.
Whether to set the MRS is determined in response to an external command inputted from an external controller. The external commands include a chip select command, a row address strobe (RAS) command, a column address strobe (CAS) command, a write enable command, and the like, and the MRS may be set according to such commands. During the MRS setting, data is transmitted to the MRS through a plurality of address pins. The data stored in the MRS determines the operating state of the semiconductor device.
Recently, a semiconductor device scheme has been developed to feature a semiconductor module including a plurality of semiconductor devices. The semiconductor module as well as a group of semiconductor devices may be included in a semiconductor system.